


Carlos Finds An Old Friend

by NightValeMushroomFarmer



Series: Carlos' Backstory [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Backstory, F/M, dry hump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/pseuds/NightValeMushroomFarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank You Punkrockgaia for editing! </p><p>Carlos is looking for happiness. Can he find it with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos Finds An Old Friend

Carlos sat on a friend's couch considering his next move. His friend's kid was kicking his ass at Magic the Gathering. He'd been drifting for a couple of weeks since coming back to the states. Visiting family and friends, old haunts. Time moved on. This time he was outside of Seattle in some suburban sprawl. He'd only stay a day or two since it was a small apartment and the kid had Cerebral Palsy. And Carlos's buddy hadn't quite cleared Carlos staying there with his wife.

Carlos saw Libby in an ad for a hiking and rafting outfit for people with disabilities in Glacier National Park. She was in the background, but it was definitely her, balancing on crutches. Carlos called the outfit and told the basics. He saw the ad and had known Libby, and it would be great if they could get his phone number to her. With in hours she called him. He was on a plane the next day. 

The Missoula airport was tiny. Carlos spotted Libby as soon as he entered baggage claim. He rushed to her and grabbed her. Hugging, crying, so excited to see her. "Carlos, come on man. It's ok." Libby rocked back and forth with him, patting him on the back. "Let's get your stuff and we're going to go to my house. It's a couple of hours away, and I kind of live with my mom. OK?" Libby told Carlos. He stood there and nodded his head. 

Libby had a Suzuki samurai. Little, nasty, but running. The whole top came off and usually was off the whole short summer. Not today. The wind noise would make it too difficult to chat. Libby doubted that the Vague but Menacing World Government had turned Carlos into something mean and evil. She couldn't bring him to her home if she thought so. If there was any hint of danger, Libby would turn the car around and drop Carlos at the little airport. And she did still think she could take Carlos in a fight. 

Carlos described coming home. Finding his family in shambles. He wasn't able to really connect well with friends. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do and was kind of wandering around. He seemed as harmless as a lost puppy. Libby recalled feeling lost when she got back, but she had to quickly snap out of it. Physical therapy for her self and for her mom out had taken center stage.

It was then Libby's chance to tell Carlos what happened to her. Yes she lost most of her leg in the attack. It became much worst. There was a blood infection. Her fever spiked and she had hallucinations that still caused her to shutter. She almost died. Carlos was the last man other than a doctor to see her knee to her hip. That was gone. She got along fine. 

Carlos told her that he had no idea what he was doing, but just really wanted to see her. Libby reached her hand over to Carlos and smiled for a moment.

Then she told him about what happened to her parents. There was a car accident. A drunk driver. He killed her father and left her mother with brain damage. Something happened in surgery and, well, the brain damage appeared to be degenerative. It all happened after the attack. She didn't tell Carlos that she worked very hard not to think about it. She was too busy to think, to dwell on the past. 

Libby worked for the township, mostly. The summers, she worked for a hiking and rafting outfit that catered to handicapped people. It was the most rewarding thing she ever done. But she was taking the summer off to care for her mom. Maybe longer

The further they drove, the more quiet Libby got. It was dark and the Montana roads aren't well lit. Carlos asked, "do you smoke?" The little vehicle had a funky smell to it. "Not cigarettes,"Libby replied with a smirk,"we'll be home in like 30 minutes I think." 

Carlos couldn't see the massive lake as they crested what could only be called a foothill. They were surrounded by mountains. Snow capped in the middle of July. They pulled through a little town and stopped at a white house on top of a hill. It was sweet. 

Libby led Carlos in and asked him to wait in the kitchen. She went into the living room and said a very cheerful hello to her mom, before addressing the adult care provider. Good Nights were said, and Libby asked Carlos into the living room. 

"Mom, this is Carlos. He worked with me a while ago. Carlos, this is my mom, Joyce Hudson." Libby introduced them. Carlos shook Joyce's small and thin hand. She was in a wheel chair and for as frail as she looked, she was twice as feisty. "You should have told me you were having a handsome man in the house, I would of worn a more revealing nightie!" Carlos blushed, causing Libby to smile.

Libby left Carlos in the living room with the local news and a beer. She had to put Joyce to bed. When she was done, Libby went over to Carlos and nudged him down the couch. More so to get closer to Carlos. They chatted for a while. Drank their beers. Libby looked out the window. It was a moonless night and the twilight finally faded. "Let's go look at the stars."

Out on the patio, Libby pulled out a large pool float that she used on the lake. Covered it with a blanket from inside, and laid down. It was beautiful. They could see satellites pass. Shooting stars. Libby not only brought down some beers, but something else. "Carlos, would you mind?" she asked producing the joint. "Not at all" he replied. They fell into a warm fuzzy haze. 

Libby was curled under Carlos arm pit. He had his nose buried in her hair. He felt her shutter, wiggle a little closer, and let out just the slightest of moans. When their eyes met next, Carlos pulled Libby in for a kiss. 

The kisses were deep. Libby ran her fingers across Carlos chest and pulled herself up on top of him. She ground her hips against him and left a moan in his mouth. Carlos ran his hands down her waist to grab at her thighs. There was no thigh on the right side. His hand skimmed what was left. He jerked back and broke the kiss, "Sorry!" 

Libby took a moment to look at Carlos. She could see the scared bunny look in his eyes. "Shh" she muttered into his neck. Grinding just a little more. Kissing and sucking along his jaw line until she saw his eyes flutter, and he pulled her in closer, harder. Oh, how he moaned. Deep. Long. So satisfying. 

He was undone and beyond himself. Smiling at the stars. Libby could see his smile and those teeth. That would always be a weakness for her. Good teeth. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and go to bed." Libby nudged Carlos. Libby had taken her parents bedroom when her mom could no longer climb the stairs. There was a full attached bathroom. Carlos took his back pack in after being handed a couple of fluffy towels. Libby sat on her bed, wondering her next move.


End file.
